A Forced Trust
by RedFox09
Summary: Master Yo gives Yin and Yang yet another test. Little did any of them know it would be their hardest yet... YinxYuck; first few chapters revamped.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm morning in the earlier part of summer. The sun would be rising in a few minutes to wake the early birds and send the crickets back to their homes. The tranquil silence was broken only by Yang's obnoxious snoring, which was soon accompanied by an unnecessarily loud _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

Yang groaned in irascibility at having his natural sleeping pattern disrupted and turned over to press the snooze button on the alarm clock, albeit without opening his eyes. He couldn't find or reach it, and the noise was getting unbearable. Already Yin was sitting up, still clad in a loose night gown, yelling.

"Yang! Shut that thing off!"

"GLADLY!" he shouted back, reaching under his bed. He pulled out his sword, effortlessly sliced the clock in half to silence it, and promptly turned back onto his side and closed his eyes again, yawning.

His sister was wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she pointed out smugly, "You know you're gonna have to buy a new alarm clock now, right?"

"Good," her brother retorted irritably, pulling the covers back up over his shoulders. "Maybe the next one won't be so dang loud. Why did Master Yo have to set the stupid thing to go off so early anyway?"

The slightly younger rabbit put her palm to her face hopelessly. "Yang, don't you _ever_ listen?" _'That's a dumb question,'_ the thought came to mind right after she realized what she'd just asked. _'Of course he never listens.'_ "Master Yo said we'd have to be up early today to start our test."

"What test?" Yang groaned, less than enthusiastic to take yet another test he knew he was bound to fail anyway.

"The one we're taking today, smart one," Yin jeered, already up and getting dressed.

Master Yo was lounging lazily in his favorite armchair in front of the T.V. as usual when his two young students entered the room, yawning.

"So what kinda test is it this time, Master Yo?" The marine-furred rodent asked halfheartedly. He really couldn't have cared less anyway. He'd already decided he wouldn't even attempt to pass it. _'Haven't we taken enough stupid tests already anyway?'_

The elder panda stood up before them to answer in his somewhat ragged voice, "This will be a test of survival. You will both pack a few basic supplies, leave, and live off the land for exactly one week. During that week, you will hunt and forage for food and shelter." He paused to scratch under his bearded chin. "If you come back here before the test is over, you fail," he finished, giving both his young pupils a stern look to emphasize the importance of this test.

Perhaps for the very first time in her life, Yin wasn't the least bit interested in taking a test. Not even close. She didn't at all enjoy the idea of sleeping outside for a week, let alone possibly without any hair products. Her twin, however, was much more enthusiastic.

"So it's gonna be like camping?" he beamed, violet eyes sparkling.

"Well, I wouldn't-"

"Awesome!" Yang cheered, not allowing his teacher to finish, just before dashing back to his and Yin's room to pack up any supplies he thought he might want or need. Yin sighed in utter despair, dragging her feet back to their shared bedroom. _'This is going to be a long week...'_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Yeah so I'm gonna go back and revamp this little old piece of carp. I won't be putting TOO much effort into it, though…


	2. Chapter 2

So, after an hour of packing, the two young WooFoo knights set off toward the nearby woods just outside of town, both hauling heavy backpacks filled with supplies such as matches, rope, a tent, and such.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Yang voiced his approval of their situation with vigor. "I mean, no baths or bedtime or alarm clocks or training or chores for a whole week? That's a test I'm willing to take."

Yin, on the other hand, wasn't so excited. "Ugh... No baths for a whole entire week?" She cringed at the mere thought. "I don't think so. That's why I brought baby wipes."

Her brother couldn't have cared less if he tried. "Fine whatever now where are we gonna set up camp? Close to the lake would be good for getting water when we need it, but higher ground would be best if it rains..." He started debating with himself a little, for once thinking strategically, since this was something he actually cared about. Normally he didn't think things through very well simply because he didn't feel compelled to. In this case, why not get a decent grade and have fun at the same time? Besides, it would give him some bragging rights over his sister…

"It better not rain..." Yin muttered under her breath just before stopping dead in her tracks, eyes going wide.

Yang took a few more steps, paying more attention to the task at hand than listening to her whining. Then he happened to notice she wasn't walking right next to him and paused to turn back and remind her, "Uh, Yin? We kinda have to get to wherever we're going _before_ nightfall, 'kay?"

"Yang… Look over there…" she ignored her brother's snarkiness, despair clearly displayed in her tone, and pointed to their left. Sure enough, a few yards away through the leaves and foliage, directly where she was pointing, clad in a torn dojo shirt, coated in coarse, dull green fur, hauling a rather large piece of timber, was the last person the two siblings would've wanted to meet out there in the wilderness.

It was Yuck.

"Oh great that's just what we-" Yang stopped rant almost as soon as it had begun, thanks to his extremely short attention span. "Why is he dragging a dead tree behind him through the forest anyway?" he raised an eyebrow.

Yuck's well-above-average sense of hearing due to his species allowed him to pick up on their presence. He turned his attention away from his query and up to his look-alikes, not much more eager to see them than they were to see him.

"Oh jeez not you two!" he pinched the bridge of his sensitive nose, letting the colossal log drop to the leaf-dappled ground. "Look, I don't need a fight right now, so just drop the sword."

Yang reluctantly put his sword away and shot back a poorly-thought-out accusation. "Whatcha doin' with that log, huh? Gonna knock someone out in the middle of the night and steal all their money?"

Yuck just rolled his eyes. He had to hand it to Yang, he was indubitably the most idiotic person he'd ever met, and probably would ever meet. "No, stupid. I'm using this for firewood." And with that answer, he began making slow progress with the lumber again until Yin interrupted,

"You're gonna set the forest on fire?"

"NO!" Yuck shot back, now becoming irritable. As if it wasn't bad enough he botched the job of cutting the tree down, had to haul almost the entire thing home, wasn't even halfway there yet, and the sun would be setting soon, now these two were sure to mess his evening plans. He was NOT in the mood for this today. "If I wanted to do that I wouldn't need the log!" he tried to reason with his counterparts, albeit sarcastically. Yin had to admit there was sense in that, but Yang was still far from ready to trust him.

"I'm not as dumb as you might think… sometimes. I'm still willing to bet you're up to something."

"I don't have the time for this," Yuck shrugged him off. "I gotta get this freakin' thing back to my place before it gets too dark so I can cook dinner. And it's a long enough trip without you retards slowing me down so just GO AWAY." He hoped this would be enough to convince them to leave, but doubted it.

Yin couldn't help but think dragging the massive log was a little dumb for someone who was as skilled in WooFoo magic as Yuck. "Why don't you just levitate it?"

"Where's the exercise in that?" he retorted, still not having made it much farther with his timber since he'd been spotted. His answer made some sense, but Yang was still a little confused.

"Why would you need firewood to cook anything? Ever heard of a stove?"

"Yeah, I have, actually," the more powerful WooFoo user grunted with the effort of straining his muscles, "but I've never heard of one that works if it's in the freakin' forest and doesn't have electricity. You finished?" He sounded irritated but his answer only confused Yang more.

"Wait, I thought villains always had an evil lair or something?"

"Oh, right, like I can afford one of those." Now Yuck was just mad. _'Are they EVER gonna leave?'_ he seethed.

"Wait," Yin cut in. "Wouldn't someone like you just steal the money?"

Now his patience was getting dangerously thin. Did these two have nothing better to do with their time but stand there and play 20 Questions with him? "My living conditions are none of your business! And what the Hell are you doing out here anyway?"

"Taking a test. We have to stay out here for a week. You?" Yang answered half-sarcastically, getting a bit of a kick out of annoying his doppelganger.

"Trying to get this dead tree back to my place so I can _eat_. At this rate I'm going to bed hungry," he grumbled, not intending the last sentence to be a joke. "And there's no way you two are staying out here for a week. You would hardly live a day. So you can just forget about that," he tried using this new tactic to convince them to depart and leave him be. "The only way you'd even have half a chance out here is if you came with me." Despite those last words that wasn't even close to anything he'd want. Or at least, not in Yang's case...

"You wish!" Yang snapped, offended. "Anywhere you stay's probably crawling with fleas and ticks and I don't even wanna know what else!" Not that he was a neat freak, but even he had standards, and doubted very much that Yuck's preferences were on-par with his own. The former just shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. You gonna go quietly or am I gonna have to make you?" he gave a treacherous smirk, flashing his teeth, which were sharper than that of a normal member of his species. He wasn't the type to make idle threats, and enjoyed making them almost as much as carrying them out.

"As if! We can totally take you and then we'll be just fine by ourselves!" Yang shot back.

Yin wasn't so sure of that. Yuck was a Level 5 and they were only Level 1. Granted, that had managed to defeat him before, but looking back at the fight, it seemed as if it was only luck. Plus, to her at least, it appeared that Yuck had been holding back for some unknown reason...

"Okay fine," Yuck sighed in defeat. "I won't make you leave. Stay out here and get eaten if you want. See if I care."

"Eaten?" Yang repeated, ears perking, alarm clearly heard in his tone.

"Oh yeah, the wolves and mountain lions won't go near me on account of the smell, but I'm sure they'd eat you in a second. Hey you know you're both standing in poison oak, right?"

Both rabbits instantly jumped out of the patch of small plants they had unwittingly been standing in. As if on cue, Yang started scratching his right leg. Yin felt experienced a horrid mixture of embarrassment and utter defeat. Who were they kidding? Yuck was right; they'd never last a week out there by themselves! And she wasn't about to fail their test, no matter what.

"You know what, Yang? Maybe we _should_ follow him..." she admitted both to herself and her brother.

"WHAT?" both boys screamed in unison. "Just think for a second!" Yin lowered her voice to a whisper. "If we keep an eye on him, he won't be able to go out and destroy or steal anything, and he knows how to live out here. We don't."

"Yin, that's a horrible idea," her brother muttered back. "He'll kill us in our sleep!"

The rabbit in question, of course, had heard the whole thing. "You two done yet?" he cut in on their not-so-private debate. "As funny as it would be to watch you guys struggle for survival out here, the last thing I need this time of year is two weak rabbits attracting predators. Either come with me or leave." He only said this because he was sure they would pick the latter option.

By now the sun was setting, and soon it would be nightfall. _'If we don't leave, he might try to make us,'_ Yin weighed the options, _'But even if we could manage to beat him, we'll have to sleep out in the open...'_

"Fine," her brother's voice scattered her thoughts, "but try anything and so help me I'll rip off your-" Yuck didn't care to hear the rest of Yang's threat. "Yeah, sure, now get over here," the scruffy rodent gave up on making his unwanted guests leave. "I'll explain a few rules on the way."

"Rules? I hate rules!" Yang protested. "That was the whole reason this test was gonna be any fun!"

"It's do or die out here, smartass. You comin' or what?"

Both Yin and Yang rushed to his side, favoring the "do" option over the alternative. "Want me to get that for you?" Yin offered, figuring it best not to be both unwanted and rude. Yuck paused his work and reluctantly answered, "I guess..." before dropping the log. Yin levitated it with her WooFoo powers, and the mismatched trio set off.

* * *

Hehe he called him "smartass" X3


	3. Chapter 3

The three young WooFoo had been traveling through the overbrown underbrush and foliage without a word for nearly an hour. The last teeny bit of sunlight was just barely visible on the horizon as it faded into perpetual indigo, and the more capable fighter was still leading the other two, not looking over his shoulder. If they couldn't even keep up with him on a walk, that shouldn't be his problem, right?

Yang was the one to break the deafening silence that had settled over the group.

"So uh..." He scratched the back of his head, feeling a little awkward. "Where do you live anyway?"

"In a cave I built not too far from here," Yuck pointed up and ahead. "Heck of a lot better than that tree I used to sleep in..." he muttered bitterly, remembering all the mornings he awoke sore and achy in that stupid tree.

"A CAVE?" Yin nearly screamed in disgust. "I am NOT sleeping in a cave!"

"Hey quit your yelling! I covered the floor with leaves and feathers so it's soft enough to sleep in. Jeez..." amber eyes rolled.

Soon their owner stopped in front of a massive pile of boulders with grapevines hanging over them. He came to the side and pulled back the vines to reveal a small yet roomy cave with a layer of green, brown and red leaves, and fuzzy forest-colored bird feathers all over the floor.

"What's with the grapes?" Yang ventured, raising an eyebrow.

"I figured I could use a door and a snack when I don't feel like eating walnuts," shoulders in torn clothing shrugged. "Hey Yin, set down the firewood down over there," Yuck pointed. The second she tossed them over to the spot, he blasted a fire-based attack at it, setting it ablaze.

"Wait here," he held up one finger at them, going inside the cave for a moment. He came back out holding three rather large dead fish by their tailfins. "Who wants catfish?"

"I do!" Yang's hand shot up.

"Good, then go find some sticks so we can roast these things." That grabbed Yang's attention. "Okay..." he reluctantly took a step away. "Yin, if he tries anything you just scream and I'll-"

"I'll be fine Yang, just go," she interrupted his concerns before he could voice them. It wasn't as if she was completely helpless, after all. She could protect herself well enough if anything _did_ happen, which she doubted. At that, Yang left to gather fallen sticks, glancing back over his shoulder once or twice as he went.

There was an awkward silence before Yin cleared her throat and ventured, "So, uh... You're all by yourself out here, huh?"

"Yep. Me, myself, and I," he sighed, as if proud of his independence. His reply bothered her a little, though.

"Don't you ever get lonely out here by yourself?"

"Nope," he lied. "Trust no one, make no friends, and you've got nothing to lose," he figured aloud.

"But... Friends and family are the best thing anyone could ask for…"

"And I can't have either," he retorted, "so I just deal with it and live alone."

"You don't understand..." to be honest, she herself didin't understand why she cared so much about one of her worse enemies.

He gave her an indifferent expression. "Yin, if I were you, I wouldn't start worrying about me. A week from now, this whole thing'll be behind us, and we'll be bitter enemies again."

_'Even though that's not what I want...'_ he finished mentally.

"Okay..." her resigned answer came. It seemed as if Yuck was still… well, Yuck, even if he was helping for once. Just then, Yang came running back with three rather long, only somewhat thick sticks in hand.

"Will these work?" he handed them to Yuck.

"Yeah they'll do." He stabbed a stick through each fish and handed the other two one each. Then he came to a sit atop the crushed leaves and other bits of organic debris littering the forest floor and held his fish over the burning log. Yin and Yang did the same.

"How long is this gonna take?" Yang asked after a minute, resting his head on his hand, already getting bored.

"About an hour, I guess," Yuck shrugged.

"Hey, you never did tell us those rules of yours," Yin remembered aloud.

"Right. Rule 1," he started, holding up one index finger, "You two know nothing," he put simply. "NOTHING. So you listen to me or pay the consequences, got it?" he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, gving them a sarcastic smirk, at which Yang gave a light glare.

"Rule 2," he went on, "watch where you're going, dammit. There's poison oak, anthills, snakes, and all sorts of other crap out here you don't wanna step on. That is unless you _like_ scratching your feet all night instead of sleeping," he waved a hand nonchalantly. "Oh NOW you tell us.." Yang mumbled, vigorously scratching his left foot with his free hand.

"Rule 3, always make some kinda really loud noise before bed each night, maybe hit some really big sticks together..." he noticed his blue counterpart try to cover up a laugh. Only he would be immature enough to hear things that way. "Otherwise," he ignored it, "you might just wake up with a snake in between your legs. I learned that one the hard way," he added, cutting his eyes to the side and biting his lip. "Ow..." Yang stopped giggling immediately.

"And Rule 4, in the summer, you'll wanna rub some dirt or mud into your fur every morning."

"But that's FILTHY!" Yin protested, grimacing like a new mother who'd just learned their baby was "special."

"Would you rather get eaten alive by ticks, fleas and mosquitoes?" Yuck raides an eyebrow at her.

"Well, no..."

"Then if I were you I'd wise up and get dirty."

"HEY!" Yang stood up. "No sister of mine is going to get _dirty,_ you pervert!"

"That's not even close to what I meant," the one he yelled at facepalmed.

"Oh."

A long, dreadful, nearly painful silence fell over the group. It seemed nearly thick enough to cut with a steak knife, and lasted for what felt like an eternity.

"Er, the fish should be done by now..." Yin offered eventually.

Her host took a somewhat alarmingly huge chunk out of the fish at the end of his stick and answered, "Yep," with his mouth full.

Yin took a tentative bite out of hers, chewed it briefly, and then started eating the rest more eagerly. "Not bad," she commented, making sure to swallow first. Yuck shoved the rest of his fish in his mouth to avoid thanking her.

"Yeah this is pretty good. Catfish, huh?" Yang added around a mouthful of fish. Yuck wasn't done chewing but answered anyway.

"Yeah. Leftovers from yesterday actually." Once they'd all finished their meal he belched and asked, "So what now? Wanna go sneak into a movie or something?"

They both glared at him. For a moment he had no clue why, but then he remembered.

"... Oh right. For a second I forgot who I was talking to. Heheh... Well the fireflies are out if you wanna watch 'em."

"Fireflies? Gay!" Yang teased. "I'm going to bed. 'Night, Yin," he finished before finding a place in the cave to sleep, using his backpack as a makeshift pillow.

Yin blushed lightly. "Um... I'll watch the fireflies with you, Yuck." The sage-colored rabbit had to stifle a snicker.

"I was joking when I said that, Yin."

"Oh..." For some reason she seemed disappointed and even crestfallen.

"But I'll stay up if you want to. We won't have to be up early or anything..." he blurted out, noticing her discomfort.

She scooted a bit closer, her mood picking back up. "I'd like that," she answered softly.

For a few hours they watched the small, blinking amber lights dash, twinkle and flash all around them. As soon as one would appear, it would be gone, just barely withholding the chance to look. The only sound to be heard was a concerto composed by crickets.

_'Don't do this to yourself, man...'_ Yuck inwardly groaned.

_'It'll only be that much harder when she's gone...'_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: LOLZ he got bit in the balls by a snake XD


	4. Chapter 4

Two days lazily drifted by. Of course Yang's Pintendo CS had run out of batteries by now, and Yin could hardly stand all the bug bites she was getting for refusal of taking Yuck's advice and getting even one bit of dirt or grime in her fur. For the same reason, she ended up taking about three "baby-wipe baths" per day. Despite these hardships, the three got along well, even if Yang was still cautious around Yuck. It seemed as if the test would go fine even without his help.

That was the problem.

He was reclining on the thickest branch of a very tall, old tree while the other two were down at the lake, catching fish. From there, he had a good, clear view of the wilderness all around him, and even the edge of town the distance, opposite the mountains. It was a good, secluded spot to just relish the silence and lose oneself in thought, as Yuck was doing.

_'Maybe they'll leave...'_ he couldn't help thinking. _'Maybe they'll leave and I'll have to go back to fighting Yin just to get her attention...'_ he grimaced ever so slightly. _'But what else can I do?'_

"Buck up and suck up you waste of fur!" a voice not unlike his yelled into his right ear. He turned his attention toward the voice. It was the boy half of his conscience... or whatever.

"Buck up? Why don't you _buck off?_" he muttered back. "I can handle this myself."

"Oh really?" another voice taunted from his left. The girl half.

"You're pathetic! You managed to drive off an entire pack of wolves single-handed but you can't even tell Yin how you feel? WEAK!" her face was twisted up as if the very thought was repulsive.

"Oh, fine, say I do tell her. Then what? She'd hate me even more and never speak to me again!" the subject of her apparent disgust snapped back.

"Can I say something?" the boy half cut in.

"NO!" the other half screamed. "Following your advice never got us anywhere!"

"Fine jeez..." And with that, he promptly vanished, leaving nothing behind save for a thin puff of smoke, which in turn vanished as well.

"Look," the girl half went on, pinching the bridge of her nose, "If you like her so much then she's bound to feel the same way. And if she doesn't then just make her!"

"But-" Yuck started just as she, too, disappeared, leaving him confused and frustrated.

"Yuck?" a third voice called from far below. He leaned to view the forest floor below. Of course, who should the voice belong to but a certain pink rabbit?

Figures.

"What are you doing up there?"

He stifled a sigh and answered, "Nothing," as he levitated himself gently onto the ground in front of her.

"Are you okay? You sound upset," she observed, always able to pick up on the feelings of others. He was too distracted with his own thoughts to notice the worried look in her eyes.

"I'm fine, really," he lied, pretending he had an itch in his side to avoid looking directly at her eyes. "You and your brother catch anything yet?"

"Yeah, a few catfish and a bass. Yang's taking them back to the cave." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "I-I hope that's okay," she added quickly.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Tell her." He could hear the girl half nagging at him from the back of his mind.

"So Yuck-" "Tell her!" "-I was wondering if-" "_Tell her!_" "-you'd like to go-" "_**Tell her!**_" "-and get some walnuts?" "_**TELL HER!**_" The two voices went back and forth. Yuck lightly shook his head and answered,

"Yeah I guess..." though the thought of being alone with her intimidated him. "Er, what about Yang?"

"Oh I don't think even he could manage to cause too much trouble in just a few minutes. Come on you big stinkwad," she half-teased, half-urged, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him along next to her.

"Y'know, Yuck," she began, "I really haven't gotten the chance to thank you for all your help. I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier."

"Well, I can't say I blame you..." he admitted, half to himself, reflecting on all the bad times they'd had. That time in Pong's Market when he'd been half-destroyed, the incident with the Toilet Brush of Illumination when he was destroyed again, the Fooplicates, Camp Magic Pants, and worst of all, the whole "Brett" incident.

She had kissed him that day.

But it wasn't meant for his lips.

It wasn't real.

And he'd betrayed her.

He never got over it...

"I know we haven't had the best past," she interrupted his thoughts and voiced them at the same time, "but I'm willing to look beyond that. You seem a lot nicer than I realized, and I was hoping we could be friends."

A mint wrist was abruptly yanked from a fuschia hand.

"That would never work and you know it," he replied dryly. "Good and evil just don't go together. Besides, what would your brother and Master Yo think?" Yuck tried to keep her from taking him down the road she was leading him too. If he didn't gather up what little self-control he had, then he would surely be pulled into an adventure he was quite ready for.

"They hardly think at all," she retorted, waving a hand. "Don't think I'm stupid, Yuck."

_'I don't._

"I know as much as you do that you don't want the life you were given. I know you don't want to be evil."

"You... You what?" amber eyes widened minutely as their owner tried to process this. _How does she know that? Did she notice when I held back in all those fights? Is it really that obvious that…'_ He didn't have time to think about it too much before she went on.

"That's right. You don't. So would you like to change your answer or go on lying to yourself?" she taunted, knowing full well she had him all figured out.

"Wait," he paused, "how did you know?"

"Oh, it wasn't too hard... I mean, why else would you help us? Why else would you hold back in all those fights?"

_'So she did notice.'_

"And why else would you even try to do all the things you've done? It's not like you wanted revenge or anything, and it's not like you're after more power…" seemed to have really thought this through. "On top of that, Yang is well known for pulling cheap stunts to get a girl's attention, and because of that, so are you." She wore a smirk and batted her eyelids at him.

"Am I right?"

Now Yuck was speechless.

She knew.

She knew everything, the entire time. What could he possibly say after that? "Yin, I-" "Ssshh..." She put a finger on his lips. Then she leaned in, gently wrapped her arms around his neck, and...

_'Her lips are like velvet..._' He put his arms around her waist, returning the kiss.

Finally.

After two years of fighting and hate and remorse and longing, they could be together.

And this time, it was for real.

The kiss ended and they embraced each other in a hug that lasted a few sweet moments. His eyes concealed themselves, letting their owner relish her scent. "How do you think Yang will take this?" he asked, half-worried.

"He'll either freak out or laugh," she answered bluntly.

"Yeah..." he gave a dreamy sigh before opening his eyes and noticing the sun was beginning to set, staining the skies a mixture of pink, yellow and red.

"So much for walnuts. We should get back to the cave," he suggested.

"Sure."

She took his hand in hers. Yuck was still reluctant of breaking the whole thing to Yang, but that didn't matter now. All he really cared about was that she had feelings for him just as he did for her.

"Toldja..." the girl half of his conscience poked in.

* * *

Author's Note: *GAAAAAAASP" OMGOMGOMG THEY KISSED EEEEEEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

Yang could hardly beleive what he'd just been told. His own sister had just KISSED one of their greatest enemies?!! He glared daggers at Yuck, who glanced away awkwardly and stammered, "Er... I-I'm just... gonna get the heck outta here," before running off to who-cares-where. Yang turned back to Yin.  
"Are you crazy?! Yuck?! Seriously?! Of all the people in the world to be with you pick YUCK?!!" he screamed. "What's wrong with you? He's EVIL!" "But he doesn't want to be!" she shot back. "He's tried to change for the better before, remember? Don't you think we should let him this time?" "Yin, he's a ticking time bomb. Eventually he's bound to-" Yin didn't bother with the rest of what he was about to say.  
"I can't beleive you, Yang. Only YOU could be dumb enough not to see how nice he really is. Think for a minute! He was strong enough to beat Master Yo BEFORE he was a Level 5 and now that he is, WE can still beat him. Why do you think that is?" "Well... Maybe he held back a little-" "Exactly. He held back the whole time. He was fighting us just to get my attention. "I still don't trust him an inch. What if it really is a trap this time?" "Don't you think he would've made his move by now if it was?" Yin rolled her eyes irritably. 'He can be so STUPID!'  
"... Fine Yin. Here's the deal: He'll answer to me and I'll decide whether he's really changed or not." "Fine but if he has, you shut up and leave him alone!" Yin snapped. "Deal?" "Deal..." he muttered back through clenched teeth. "Get him over here." "Good. You'll see." And with that she ran off in the same direction Yuck had only moments before. "Yuck?" she called. "Yuck, where are you?" "Up here," a familiar voice called back.  
She looked up to see Yuck sitting up in the same tree as he had only an hour before. "So how'd it go...?" he ventured, half-afraid of the answer he'd get. "He wants to see you. He's still convinced the whole thing's a trap," her troubled answer came. He leaped down from the tree and stuck the landing in front of her. "I'll get through to him," he tried to reassure himself as much as her. "Good luck." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and he reluctantly went back to his cave.  
Yang was sitting on top of a large pile of firewood when he got there. It wasn't at all hard to tell he was in a bad mood. His arms were folded and a hard glare was frozen on his face. "So I understand you kissed my sister not too long ago?" Yuck was uncomfortable in his fur. "Well..." he started, "I hate to be a nitpick but, technically she kissed me..." Yang's expression didn't change. He just sat there and glared.  
"Look, I know what you're thinking but Yin's right. I AM trying to change for her. I'm sorry for the way things used to be but that's not how it has to be now." Still no change in expression. "And why the hell should I beleive a word of that?" His voice was deadly calm but he was still boiling mad. 'He's not even listening!' Yuck fretted. 'At this rate it won't matter what I say!' But he had to keep trying. He wasn't about to let go of his chance with Yin.  
"You really hate my guts, don't you?" "Yeah maybe I do." 'If I can provoke a fight with him that'll prove how much he's really changed!' Yang jeered in his mind. 'I just have to chip away at him for a minute or two and he'll explode!' "I knew you wouldn't listen. Fine. Think what you want. But I love her."  
"Don't give me that bull, Yuck. Who's to say you won't just hurt her like BRETT did?" That stung. Yuck flinched a little. "Please don't bring that up..." "She was crying for weeks, you know that?!!" "I'M SORRY!" "No you're not. Yin might fall for that but I won't. I know underneath it all you're nothing but a lying, cheating, selfish, cowardly, pathetic, black-hearted RAT." 'That'll get him!' he thought.  
But Yuck didn't even bat an eyelid. "I'm sorry you think that. But it's not true. And I'm not giving her up just because you won't listen to reason. Not now," came his steady answer. "And that's one thing that really won't change. Get used to it." At that, he turned and walked away. "He's a good liar..." Yang muttered under his breath and narrowed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The previous night's tense mood lingered in the weather the next morning. The sun had been swallowed up by dark, ominous storm clouds that threatened to send pouring rain. Everything in sight had been tinted toward a depressing gray. The forest was eerily silent; there was a painfully obvious lack of birdsong.  
Yuck's eyes opened slowly. He sat up, stretched his arms, and wiped his eyes so as to keep them from closing again. He glanced over to the spot where Yin had fallen asleep. To his dismay, she wasn't there. Instead, a note lay in her place. He grabbed and read it without a heartbeat's hesitation. It read:

We've taken the pink one called Yin because prey has been scarce in the mountains. We intend to eat her at nightfall. Try and save her, and we'll eat you too.  
-SilverPack

"No..." he choked out in horror. Without thinking he shouted, "Yang! Get up!" "No I don't wanna get up..." Yang mumbled, half asleep. "Gimmie five more hours..." "Yang you retard WAKE UP!" He tried kicking him in the side. That did the trick.  
"Ow!" Yang shot up, holding the spot on his side where he'd been hit. "Good, you're up, now read this!" Yuck frantically handed him the note. "... SilverPack?" "That's the pack of wolves who live in the mountains near here," he explained. "Yeah right!" Yang glared at him. "YOU did this!"  
"What?!" "You heard me! You took Yin in the middle of the night, hid her somewhere, and wrote that fake note so I'd go off trying to save her and end up getting eaten! Admit it!" Yuck put his palm to his face. "We don't have time for this! Yin's in trouble and we've got to get moving!"  
Yang searched his face for any hint of dishonesty and found only desperation. "... Fine. I guess I'm forced to trust you. But only because YOU know where she is, whether you took her or not. And you're taking me to her NOW." "'Bout time..." Yuck muttered under his breath too low for Yang to hear.  
"But before we go, we're gonna need a plan." "What? That's dumb! We've got WooFoo on our side! We could just go and kick their butts!" "It's not that easy!" He struggled to find some patience. "ONE of those wolves almost killed me a few weeks ago. Do you think we have half a chance against the whole pack?"  
"Oh... But I'm not good with plans! Yin always comes up with the plans!" he fretted. "And who do you think I got my IQ from, her or you?" Yuck retorted. "Now I hope you're better at stealth than you are at math." "I guess so." "Good. Then here's what we'll do..."

About an hour later...

The trees and foliage had long since disappeared and been replaced by cold, gray stone. The rain was pouring hard. Yang was having a little trouble keeping up with Yuck's more experienced climbing skills. "How much farther?" he whined. "My legs are killing me!" "You want a straw so you can suck it up?" Yuck snapped. "Hurry up!" Yang muttered something under his breath but did nothing further to argue.  
Soon they came to a point where the towering rocks spread out and left some space. Across the space there was a large cave with two guards standing in front of it. Yang and Yuck hid behind a large boulder nearby, careful to keep their ears from sticking up in plain sight. "Okay so here's the deal," Yuck whispered," "I'll use my invisibility spell so they can't see us. Then we'll sneak in, grab Yin, and come back out before anyone knows we were in there." "What?" Yang whispered back. "I am NOT holding your hand!" "Fine then grab my ears or something." He rolled his eyes. 'How does Yin put up with this?' "Okay." Yang grabbed one of Yuck's ears. Yuck cast the spell without a word and they crept past the guards in silence.  
Wolves were everywhere inside the cave. Young, old, male, female, all over. It was hard to maneauver through them without bumping into one but they managed it. Eventually they found a cave within the cave with a single guard in front of it. He was fast asleep. They managed to creep past him without waking him up. Just as expected, yYin was sprawled out o her side in the back of the cave. But she wasn't moving.  
She had severe, poorly healed cuts on her back stomach, and face, and bruises just about everywhere else. Her fur was a little messed up, probably fom struggling to get away when the wolves grabbed her. "Oh God..." Yuck whispered too low for even Yang to hear. He picked her up off the damp cave floor and carried her bridal style. Then he nodded to Yang, and they made it out of the cave without anyone noticing.  
Once out of earshot and sight, Yang let go of Yuck's ear and the spell ended, though they walked on. "We'd better get her to a hospital!" Yang fretted. "And when we get there you should call your sensei," Yuck added. "You don't wanna get involved in this-" "Yes, I do," Yuck interrupted with a steady tone. "I care about Yin just as much as you do." "... Okay. But I'm telling Master Yo everything, got it?" "I don't care as long as she gets to a doctor." 'And as long as she'll be okay...'

Oh nu dun die Yin! D:


	7. Chapter 7

Yin sheepishly opened her eyes and immediately had to shut them tight again as it was too bright to see. "Yin?" She heard Yuck's voice. "Yin, are you feeling okay?" "No..." she groaned and squinted her eyes. "My arms are stinging and my ribs ache... Where am I?" "We're at the hospital," another voice answered.  
"Yang... ?" She tried to pull herself up only to shrink back in shooting pain. "Hey, take it easy," Yuck soothed. "You were hurt so bad they had to put in a few stitches here and there..." He didn't want to go on. "Just lay down and rest," Yang finished. "Okay..." She weakly nodded and turned over onto her side. "Does Master Yo know?" "Uh... Yang called and told him everything," came Yuck's reluctant answer.  
"Everything?" she repeated. "Even-" "Yes, everything," her brother cut her off. "And I hope you get grounded for it too. He's on his way here right now. It'll be fine. Go back to sleep." She closed her eyes without a word. Yuck gently put a hand on her cheek, gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, and tried to ignore the glare Yang shot at him. Soon Yin's breathing became slow and regular, and she drifted off to sleep.  
Within minutes a soft knock on the door behind them could be heard, and without waiting for permission, who should come into the room wearing an unhappy look but the last panda in existence? It was Master Yo. "Is she asleep?" he asked dryly to no one in particular. Yang nodded in response while Yuck found himself awkwardly stepping away from the bed Yin slept in.  
"Good. We can cut right to the chase without upsetting her. Yuck, from what I understand, you've knowingly helped my students cheat on their test, allowed one of them to be beaten nearly to death and almost eaten alive, dragged the other into mortal danger trying to save her, and not only that, but Yin has become very attached to you, and you, her. Care to explain yourself?"  
His tone was clam, but it was the sort of calm that a parent would use toward a naughty child. It was the calm before the storm. "Look," Yuck started, "I-I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I was joking when I said I'd help them but they took it seriously and followed me. And I didn't kiss Yin, SHE kissed ME. Besides, I didn't force Yang to come with me and save her. He insisted." "And it's a good thing I did or God knows what you would've done with her out of the way!" Yang snapped defensively.  
Yuck gritted his teeth. "That's not true." "Yes it is and you know it, JACKASS!" "Ssshh!" Master Yo silenced them. "You want Yin to wake up?" Both rodents shook their heads. "Then be quiet. Yang, I don't need your help with this so shut your face." Yang folded his arms but obeyed. "Yuck," Master Yo went on, "I won't let Yin see you anymore after this." A triumphant smirk spread across Yang's face. "But I-" "I don't want to hear it. You can say goodbye to her when she wakes up but after that, we'd better not see you ever again." "Or else," Yang added, cracking his knuckles.  
"... Fine," Yuck sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides in defeat. "You win. Again. But this isn't exactly teaching your students responsibility, is it?" "What?" Master Yo raised an eyebrow. "You heard me. They're the ones who created me in the first place. I'm their living mistake and nothing more. I shouldn't even be alive right now. And she was all I had to hold onto." He glanced at Yin.  
"But you couldn't let me have even that, could you?!" Now he was fighting back tears. "Yuck, I know you're upset-" "You don't know s***!" he cut him off. "Dude you sound like a girl on her period." Yang was trying not to laugh, Yuck was trying not to strangle him, and Master Yo was trying to find some patience.  
"Both of you stop!" he demanded. They did. "Sorry..." Yuck muttered grudgingly. "I get a little worked up over her sometimes..." "I understand. I'll give you a moment alone with her. When I come back in this room, I expect you to leave. Understood?" "Yes, Master Yo..."  
He dragged Yang out of the room, leaving Yuck alone with Yin. He turned and faced her. She was still peacefully asleep. "Yin...?" he whispered in her ear. She gave no response. 'She's better off asleep... I shouldn't wake her up for this. I cant tell her...' He found himself holing back tears again. "Goodbye, Yin," he murmured, stroking her cheek. "I love you."

You'll see why Master Yo made this decision in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yin, I don't want to hear it." "But Master Yo-" "I don't want to hear it." "Please reconsider-" "NO, YIN." Yin had woken up and Yang had harshly broken the news to her. She was frustrated near out of her mind with him and Master Yo.  
"How could you do that to him?!" she demanded, though yelling made her lungs ache even more than they already did. "He loved me!" "Yin, you don't understand-" "All I understand is that I understand that you don't understand that I understand!" "I didn't understand any of that," Yang cut in. "SHUT UP!" she screamed at him. "This is for your own good," Master Yo vainly tried to calm her down. "You'll see what I mean when you're older."  
She sat up defiantly though pain shot through her like a bullet. "You didn't even give him a chance!" "Lay back down right now, young lady!" "NO! Not until you listen!" Master Yo stifled a sigh. 'She won't listen to reason when she gets like this...' "Fine, I'll listen. But don't think that changes anything." 'Fine,' she thought. 'I'll take whatever I can get.'  
"Can you even imagine what it's like to live all by yourself every day? With no friends or family or anything to live for but someone you love but can't be with?" "And he doesn't deserve any of that because he's EVIL," Yang put in dryly. "No he's not!" she protested. "If it weren't for him I'd be dead right now! I owe my life to him!" That got her sensei's attention. "What?" His surprised tone confused Yin. "Didn't Yang tell you?"  
"No," he answered, shocked. "He said he saved you all by himself." Then he glared at Yang. "He also said he saw Yuck hand you over to the wolves himself." Yang averted his gaze awkwardly. "Yang! How could you lie like that?!" "I did it for you, sis. Don't you see how dangerous Yuck is?" She didn't listen to him. "Master Yo, Yang lied about everything! That's not how it happened at all!" The panda still had a steady glare fixed on Yang.  
"Yang? Care to tell me the truth?" His tone was that scary sort of calm again. Yang knew he was in trouble. He sighed in defeat. "Yuck woke me up that morning and handed me a note from the wolves saying they'd taken Yin in the middle of the night , while we were asleep. He was more than ready to go and save her himself, even at the risk of his own life. I only came along because I didn't trust him. He could've been there faster if I hadn't come. I'm sorry I lied, Master Yo. I don't think he's really that bad anymore..." Yang hung his head in an attempt to avoid his teacher's furious gaze.  
There was a long, tense silence. Then Master Yo ordered, "Go find him." "What?" Yang looked back up just in time to see him open the door at the other end of the room. "Go find Yuck and bring him back here NOW," he repeated. "In your stupid face Yang!" Yin jeered. "And you lay back down right now!" Master Yo snapped. She obeyed. "Anyway Yang, I need a word with him." "Okay..." Yang muttered, inching his way out the door.

An hour or two later...

Yang had been trekking through the leaves and foliage for some time, and been bitten by more than a few mosquitoes. He was heading straight for Yuck's cave but hadn't seen hide or hair of him yet. "Yuck!" he called. "Are you out here?!" There was no answer. Soon he came to the cave but it was deserted. He called louder, "YUCK! WHERE ARE YOU?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" "Over here..." a faint, echoed voice came from a distance.  
He hurried toward the voice without hesitation, nearly tripping over a few tree roots in his haste. It wasn't long until he found Yuck sitting up in a tall tree at the edge of the forest. It distantly overlooked the lake in the east and the town in the farther north. He seemed lost in thought.  
"Yuck, Master Yo sent me to find you. He needs to talk to you, Yang explained between tired breaths. Yuck's gaze didn't move. "Why?" "He didn't tell me why but if I'm not back there with you right now I'll be scrubbing the whole dojo for months! Get down from there!" For a moment he gave no response.  
"How did she take it?" he asked lifelessly after a moment. "What? Oh that. She's real pissed at me and Master Yo but she wants to see you again." Yuck almost winced. "I can't." "Can't what?" "I can't see her." Yang slapped his forehead.  
"I thought you said you loved her!" "That's why I can't ever see her again..." His voice cracked a little. Yang's patience was dangerously thin. "We don't have time for this! I'll drag you all the way to town if I have to!" he threatened. And he meant it. Yuck heaved a sigh after a moment and half-climbed, half-fell down the tree. "Fine. I'll go."

A while later, at the hospital...

Yuck halfheartedly dragged himself down the hall to the room Yin was in. Yang almost had to shove him through the door. Yin was lying awake in bed and Master Yo was leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the room. He glared at Yang once more. "What took you so long?" "He moved like a slug on a turtle's back the whole way!" Yang complained. "He's a total wreck!" "He can still hear you, Yang," Yuck retorted, a hint of resentment in his tone.  
"Oh good. You CAN still talk." Yang rolled his eyes. "Yang, shut up. You're in enough trouble already," Master Yo reminded him. "And Yuck," he went on, "I apologize. I didn't get the real story until after you left. YANG." He shot a furious glance at his student. "It's fine..." Another passive answer from Yuck. "I would've done the same thing..."  
Yin gave him a concerned look. "Yuck? Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself." He avoided her gaze and shrugged. "But don't think this doesn't change anything," Master Yo put in. "What do you mean?" He looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "Yuck, how would you like to enlist as a student in our dojo?" Master Yo offered, to Yin's delight and Yang's obvious dismay.  
Yuck was surprised too. "But the only money I have is stolen..." he admitted. Yang laughed out loud mockingly. " HA, HA, HA. "It's for free then." Yang's smile disappeared. "Then I'm in." "Welcome to the team. You'll be going back to the dojo with Yang and me in a few minutes. Oh, but, do us all a favor and take a good long shower when we get there..." he added.  
"Can do, Master Yo," he nodded. "Good. I'll give you and Yin a moment alone." With that, he dragged Yang out of the room and shut the door. Once again Yuck turned to face Yin. She was sitting up now, smiling sweetly at him. He sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, Yin. I didn't want to see you upset." "It's okay, Yuck," she soothed. "But I never got to thank you for saving me..." She blushed a tiny bit. "Anytime." He gingerly put an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "So I guess you're my boyfriend now, huh?" "Guess so," he shrugged. "I just hope your brother doesn't kill me for it..."  
"Oh don't worry about him. He'll get used to this," she tried to reassure him. "I think he's just jealous 'cause there's another guy in my life now." "Maybe..." He hoped he sounded more sure than he felt. "Well anyway you should get going. You really need that shower," she teased, and kissed him on the cheek. "Right." He stood up. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow, if Master Yo lets me," he offered. "That'd be great. 'Bye Yuck." "Get some rest. I'll see you." He left the room, and gently closed the door behind him.

Well there's the happy ending! I may write another story or two, and if so, they'll probably include my OCs.


End file.
